Citrusy Chocilate
by Darkane-2030
Summary: manta has a present for someone, who could it be..........


Citrusy Chocolate

Manta X Yoh

(Disclaimer: I in no way own any shamen king charters, even if I wish I did, and I am only using there likeness hehehehehe for my story and maybe other things )

With that being said....... Enjoy

Manta's P.o.v.

It was late. I have to make it home with three bags of groceries. Anna wants me to cook tonight. The light from the setting sun beat on my back as I made the long, lonely walk home. The bags heavy in my arms as I walk, thinking about the present I bought for yoh, I hope he likes it.

"Hey Manta! Need a Lift?" I herd a familiar voice behind me and the roar of an engine.

"Hey Ryo, may I please have a ride home?" I turned to him, speaking politely as I always do?

"Of course, I was going to check on my master when I saw you. Come on, hop in." ryo said,

Helping me with the groceries as I climbed into the side car of ryo's motorcycle. Being careful to hide yoh's special gift.

"Anna making you cook tonight?" Ryo asked casually looking over at me and handing me a helmet

"Yah, she threatened to kick me out if I didn't" I replied, making ryo laugh slightly.

"Heh, oh yah? So what are you cooking? "Ryo asked, looking over at me revving up the engine and staring to drive off.

"Well, I have things for a good stew or..... Beef stir fry sound good? " I asked, watching him as he drove, the wind pushing some of my hair from under my helmet all over my forehead.

"yha, I like your cooking..." ryo said, a grin spreading a crossed his face "... if only you were a woman...."

He said keeping his eyes on the road, but with a slightly glazed look to them.

"What was that last part?" I asked, wondering what he was talking about.

"Nothing..... Listen, is it okay if I eat at your house tonight?" ryo asked, pulling into the driveway and shutting off the motorcycle

"I guess, if Anna doesn't mind, you'll have to ask her..." I said quietly, letting ryo help me with the groceries.

"Looks like Faust are here," I said, observing his car parked in the drive, hidden by the gate and shadows.

I walked by it as I went to the door. But as I reached to open it the door swing open and I was face to navel with a very annoyed Anna.

"Where have you been?" she asked, more like yelled, at me. Her eyes blazing.

"Going to get groceries like you said to ..." I answered showing her the bag I had.

"Is that all you have??? How do you expect to feed all of us with that!??? "She screamed

"nono, the rest is right here Anna." ryo said holding up the rest of the grocries

" And you! Coming over here to mooch more food off of us no doubt! Well, what are you doing standing out here when you have things to do. Get in here, put away that food and do it **_NOW!!!!_** "She yelled louder making her point crystal clear by stomping her foot and pointing at the door.

" yes miss Anna." we both said quietly fileing in past Anna, who waited till ryo was in side than quickly closed the door behind herself with a slam and catching up to ryo, started yelling at him.

"oh no." ryo said under a onslaught from Anna" here manta, take these, this might take a while." he said handing me the bags and turning to face Anna

"Oh, manta here let me help you with that." Faust said as I walked through the livening room, jumping up to take the two heaver bags, leavening me with the bag containing the gift for yoh.

"Hello Faust, "I said pleasantly as he walked by my side to the kitchen "you really didn't have to" I said as we walked in.

"It is no problem, really" he said grabbing the bag I had and quickly unpacking everything.

"Now what is this?" he asked pulling out yoh's gift

"Mine." I said quickly jumping up to grab it back

"Better no let Anna see that... "Faust said bending down to look in to my eyes and touch my cheek "so cute " he mumbled under his breath

"let me see what Faust." an annoyed and dark voice asked from the door way.

"This large spider on the floor" Faust said looking down next to my feet, standing up and giving me a small wink.

"KILL IT!" Anna shirked taking a step back from the door way.

"I am," said Faust, pushing me softly out of the way and into the hall way

"careful manta, it could bite you." said Faust mouthing "go" as he had his back to Anna.

I nodded and whispered a quick thank you as I moved down the hall way, the sound of Faust stomping on the imaginary spider echoed at my back as I made my way to yoh's room the present for him behind my back.

"Yoh?" I whispered, opening the door slowly, trying to be quiet. I peeked my head in

"Oh, hey manta, I thought you wouldn't be back for a while." Yoh replied, removing his head phones and sitting up from where he was laying down.

"Here, this is for you." I said offering the gift I got especially for him.

"Wow manta orange chocolate, my favorite, thank you." yoh said touched as he opened the wrapper and ate a small piece, savoring the flavor.

"I thought you would like it." I said feeling very proud of my self and smiling happily at yoh.

"oh manta." yoh said pulling me in for a hug. A strangely comfortable hug.

"Yoh, I ....." I started, looking into his happy love filled brown eyes.

"I know manta, "he replied kissing me softly on the lips.

I kissed him back softly, his tongue licked playfully at my lips as he pulled me closer with one arm while putting my gift to him down with the other. He gently opened my mouth with his tongue and probed. His tongue intertwined with mine letting me taste him, the sweet taste of oranges and chocolate mingling with his own. I moaned under his kiss and he held me closer, wrapping his arms around my short body and pulling me onto his lap. I layed my head agenst his chest, closing my eyes.

" Manta!!!!!" Anna screamed for me

"Go, we'll talk later." yoh said gently if a little depressed letting me go and helping me down.

I ran to the door but turned around just before I left and grinned at him. As I ran down the hall to answer Anna I could taste him and chocolate in my mouth.

END


End file.
